


Golden Sunrise

by kayy_christine



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Birth, F/M, Family, Friendship, New Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayy_christine/pseuds/kayy_christine
Summary: "Ed, have you seen his eyes yet?"





	Golden Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Mangaverse. Set post Promised Day, post EdWin wedding. Can be considered part of my "Catch A Glimpse" series. Enjoy! :)

~~~~

_Golden Sunrise_

Soft, yellow rays of sunlight seeped through the sheer curtains, filling the room with a serene glow. Judging by the amount of light creeping in, the man figured it was probably after 6 o'clock.

"Must've dozed off there for a bit." He yawned, stretching cautiously while trying not to wake the other occupants of the bed.

He looked down at Winry and the tiny newborn sleeping in the crook of her arm. Her blonde hair was a mess with pieces sticking to her face from sweat drying, but in that moment, seeing her sleeping with their child, he felt that she was the most beautiful he'd ever seen her.

He scanned his surroundings, recovering memories of the long night they'd all just experienced, realizing someone must've tidied up after he had fallen asleep. The towels, wash cloths, disinfectant and wash bin were still in the corner of their bedroom, along with the bassinet Al and May brought back from Xing. He still couldn't believe Al lugged that box all the way across the continent, at least it wasn't assembled.

Ed tip-toed to the door and nearly yelped while tripping over Den who was laying at the doorway, poor girl must've been worried about Winry all night.

"I'll take you to see them in just a minute." He promised and she wagged her tail happily, "Good girl."

He made his way down the stairs, making an effort not to step on any of the squeaky floor boards that he knew all too well. In the kitchen, Al and May were already at work preparing breakfast fit for an army, while Granny enjoyed her morning smoke in the front porch rocker. Ed poured himself a cup of coffee and leaned against the countertop.

"Brother," Al whispered, cautiously "You might want to take it easy on the-"

Ed spat across the room, "The hell is this?"

"It's from Xing!" May chimed, excitedly. "I figured it would be the perfect present for new parents! It's the strongest coffee on the market!"

"Tastes like Winry's motor oil." Ed scoffed, clumsily plopping spoonfuls of sugar into the cup, ignoring Al's glare.

"Well, how are they doing this morning?" Granny asked, pouring herself her own cup and drinking it straight with no problem, Ed cringed.

"They're sleeping for now," He replied, another yawn interrupting him mid-sentence, "I didn't want to wake Winry unless I had to, she's still exhausted."

"Hm." Granny nodded, taking another sip of her coffee, "I'll have to admit I'm very impressed with how you handled everything, Edward. I thought you'd be curled up in a corner like your old man practically was when you were born. Ha!" She laughed at the memory of Hohenheim having a panic attack while Trisha was in labor.

"It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen." Ed beamed, smiling at the thought of when he first laid eyes on his son. "There was a time when I never thought I'd be able to witness anything like it."

Granny smiled as she emptied her pipe, "Nah, you're way too stubborn for that."

"Hm, it worked out in my favor after all." He agreed as he turned around to rinse his cup and place it on the dish mat. He made his way back up the stairs and into the bedroom, still trying to be quiet.

"S'okay Ed, we're up." Winry called, motioning for him to come over. She was laying on her side nursing the baby, who was hungrily at work, little grunts and kicks and all.

"He's feisty," Ed smiled, kneeling down next to his sons fuzzy head, kissing it softly. "Is he eating alright?"

"Oh, he's eating just fine." She winced, "I knew it was supposed to hurt somewhat in the beginning, but I'm supposed to relax too so it's a challenge."

Ed was quiet for a moment, "Hey, I read in that one book you had that you can use Lanolin for any soreness, do you want me to see if I can track some down when I head into town?"

Winry nodded, trying to concentrate on keeping baby's head positioned correctly. Ed took his spot on the bed, leaning over her so he could still see their son. "Ed, have you seen his eyes yet?" She asked softly when she finally got comfortable.

He shook his head and looked at her, "Have you?"

"Mm." Just for a second, but I didn't get a good enough look.

They talked lazily while the baby was finishing his breakfast, Ed had his arm wrapped around Winry's waist while she leaned against him for support. She looked down when she felt the baby come off of her breast. While she was fixing her shirt, her eyes met his and she drew in a sharp breath.

"Ed." She whispered excitedly.

He followed Winry's eyes as he peered over her shoulder and was met with two golden suns staring back at him. He was in awe of his sons Xerxian appearance. He took him in his arms, holding his small head in his hands while they just stared back at one another. Ed was surprised when he noticed tears fall onto his arms, making a point to wipe his eyes on his sleeve so he wasn't crying all over his son. Why was he crying anyway?

"Ed.." Winry admired the two of them. She knew what that had to mean to Ed, their son inheriting his captivating golden eyes.

"...so incredible.." Was all she was able to gather from where she was sitting on the bed. All these years, hundreds of years later and Xerxian blood still thrives to this day. Winry scooted closer to her husband, resting her chin on his shoulder, stealing another glance at their son.

Ed was still taking it all in, "A miracle." He stated.

"Mm." Winry agreed, brushing his bangs aside as she leaned in, stubble making its presence known as it poked her lips when she kissed his cheek. They both smiled down at the small human before them as Winry lovingly cooed and baby-talked, pleasantly surprised when Ed joined her.

"You guys need anything?" Al knocked softly on the opened door, smiling across the room as he waited for an answer.

"No." Ed began softly, Winry looked over to him as he was adjusting his hold on the baby, "No Al," he felt the tears welling up again, out of his control, "I have everything..." He wrapped his free arm around Winry, drawing her close, "Everything I need."


End file.
